


【始剑】平行线

by richardtata



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardtata/pseuds/richardtata
Summary: 37话Wild Chalice登场后妄想
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma, 始剑
Kudos: 1





	【始剑】平行线

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲流PWP
> 
> 人外皮套车
> 
> cp：相川始×剑崎一真

*

刚开始只是有点痛，剑崎无意识地皱着眉头轻轻嘶了一口气，向前动了一下，一只覆着冰冷装甲的手将他推了回去，摁在他单薄的胸膛上，心跳撞击着对方的手心。

卡利斯在那块裸露的皮肤上摩挲了一下，因为沾上了灰尘而显得惴惴不安，很快收回了手。

那么要把剑崎带走吗？放任他留在这里似乎也不好。

剑崎闭着眼睛，在他身边沉沉睡着。卡利斯不知道自己怎么了，他去捏对方看起来没什么肉的脸颊，剑崎仍然没有醒。他开始尝试仔细观察剑崎，从发丝到眉眼、鼻梁、嘴唇，剑崎没在说话，所以他不能听见那声为了叫住他经常带着困惑意味的「始」，有点遗憾，不过也不坏。

「剑崎？」

他想知道对方有没有撞伤到，从外表看起来不是特别严重。

剑崎安静地躺在那边没有反应。卡利斯脚边的落叶刺耳地响起来，他拦腰抱起剑崎，对方窝在他的臂弯里，衣服向上划去，露出一大片肌肤。血液的温度在皮下泊泊流淌着，热，甚至到了快要烫伤的地步。卡利斯忽然失去了力气，几乎要把剑崎原地扔出去。好在最后一刻他还是抓住了剑崎。

剑崎贴在他的面甲上，复眼里到处都是剑崎的样子。卡利斯无助地攥紧了他的领角，他发现自己的本能已经突破了意识，正在纠缠他的神经，他头痛欲裂，嘶吼的效果只有零星半点。

Joker在发情。

意识到这一点后，始就陷入了混乱的状态。他只能目睹一片片黑色的碎块，像流动的液体那样淌进他的眼睛里，除此之外什么都看不见。尖锐的鸣叫直接撞进了耳膜，爬虫的足弓，鸟类的羽毛，挥动翅膀，破土而出。

他选择遵循本能靠近唯一的热源，将那团火焰紧紧的抱在怀里，白色的雾气从他的身体里蒸发出去。

温热的手臂拥抱着他，他将那些被放大的感官压下去，光线进入视网膜，始注视着身下的人类。

剑崎面色酡红，他不甚清醒地半睁着眼睛，喘着气，见到卡利斯看过来惊慌地打了一个嗝。

「怎么了？」

始有些后悔他不假思索的脱口而出。

剑崎的裤子被他撕成了碎片，泛红的皮肤上有划伤和血迹，血的味道像雪花一样渗透进他的呼吸里，他正跪在对方腿间，将性器深深地插在里面，掐着剑崎红肿的穴口用力地顶进去。

嗯。他绝对是做了不好的事。

始平静地想。

在他考虑是丢下剑崎逃跑还是带着剑崎一起跑的时候，剑崎小声地发出了请求。

「动、动一动，始？」

他带着可爱鼻音的吐息颤抖着，抓着始的手臂，抿起浅色的嘴唇，鼻尖上的汗珠滴落下来。

这是什么时候。。。

始恍惚地行动起来，慢慢抽出半截来，剑崎红着脸随着他的动作从嗓子里提出半声尖叫，他苍白的双腿忍不住绞紧。

始停下了，他对让剑崎受伤这件事感到一丝恐慌。剑崎不依不饶地喊着他的名字，滑腻的皮肤触感让他差点抓不住对方。

好吵。

「欸——？」剑崎委屈地喊起来，始才发现把心里话说出口了，「为什么嘛？现在吃亏的是我才对吧。」

始没有回话，因为剑崎的状态他觉得放心不少，他退出去，将对方的腿再分开一点，手指摸到了那个泥泞的穴口，毫不留情地拨开两瓣软肉探了进去，湿漉漉的液体很快打湿了他的指根。

剑崎发出不知是舒服还是痛苦的呻吟，在始随意肆弄的手指上流出更多淫水，尽管他想要装作羞耻的模样，欢愉的神情还是暴露了他真实的想法。

「不要弄了，直接进……呃……」

始听话地抽出手指，他已经确认了剑崎没有因为他的缘故而受伤。

「好啊。」始躲在卡利斯的面具后笑了一下，「你自己来拿吧。」

剑崎从来都不知道始在这方面是如此恶劣的家伙，并不是他对始有什么偏见，他或许是喜欢始的，而直到现在他才重新认识Joker这个物种基因里存在的「恶」。

「始……」剑崎又开始叫他的名字，甜腻的、像没有睡醒的嗓音。

始不为所动。

但是卡利斯好心地偏过头纵容剑崎去抓他脑袋上的尖甲，一刻不停地抱怨着他实在太过分了，始透过面甲注视着剑崎猩红的舌尖舔过牙齿和上唇发出让他烦躁的声音。

剑崎抓着他的腰，小心翼翼地横在他的上方。红心骑士安然地交叉着手臂，似乎一点都没有受到影响。剑崎纠结地拧起眉毛，他不能像平时那样无畏地往前冲就好，这点他还是明白的。

「做什么啊，始——」

他惊慌地叫出声。

卡利斯忽然托住他翘起的臀部，剑崎被吓了一跳，腰窝深深地凹陷下去，仿佛一只脆弱的折纸鹤突然扬起了头。

「呜啊啊啊」

他被迫吃进卡利斯的性器，雌穴兴奋地喷出一些水，帮助性器又顺利地滑进去一些。

卡利斯的手摸着他由于紧张而轻微颤抖的大腿，撕开那些刚刚结痂的伤口，接着抹去渗出的细小血珠。铁锈味的印迹弄得一团糟，沿着肋骨向上，有些柔软的胸部被指腹挤压得微微变形。

剑崎红着眼角，瞳孔表面浮着一层水膜，他抖着睫毛焦急又无措地喘息，只能从唇间溢出一些难以分辨的句子，始只听了一会儿就放弃了，转而对剑崎形状漂亮的嘴唇产生了兴趣。

红心骑士的手指轻而易举地打开了剑崎的嘴，剑崎凑过去含住他伸进嘴里的指尖，用牙齿轻轻咬住关节，始动了一下，猩红的舌头乖巧地舔弄着他。始克制不住恶意夹着他的舌头，顶着他的腮帮。剑崎只能呜呜叫唤着，涎水从嘴角流下来。

银质的项链敲打在锁骨边缘，一些水渍在周围晕开。剑崎半眯着眼睛，他想要接吻，但是他面前的只有对方硬冷的面具。他应该把那颗红色的心脏敲开，碎裂的面甲会剥露出里面黑色的灵魂，这样他就能看见始的眼睛，然后亲吻他的鼻梁，捉住他的嘴唇。

始抚弄着他的脸颊，露出半边犬齿，剑崎挣扎了一会儿，用拳头推拒着卡利斯的胸口，虽然对方纹丝不动，之后半推半就的放任始把拇指伸进口腔里继续探索的举动了。

性器抽送的速度变快了，剑崎挺直了腰，卡利斯摸着他的肩胛骨，那些动作可以很好的安抚剑崎，目送他骤然提高的音调，用前端达到了高潮。

「啊咳咳咳……」剑崎被自己呛到了，他泄气地把额头抵在卡利斯的肩上，听见始的笑声，他懊恼地发出叹息。

「不要笑了？始。」

「嗯。」

「是在敷衍我吗？没有这样的吧——」

「嗯。」

可恶。剑崎愤愤不平地想。

高潮过后敏感的甬道收缩着夹紧了性器，始深深地吸了一口气，然后抽出来一些，他不能干进对方的子宫口，对现在的剑崎来说还不行。湿滑的甬道里媚肉讨好地吮吸着柱身，甚至在分离的时候带出大量潮吹液，肆无忌惮地打湿了一小块地面。

剑崎拉长了沉重的鼻音，汗水洇湿了脊背，纤细的骨骼在卡利斯的手掌里打滑，始快要抓不住他了。

白浊和蜜色的液体乱七八糟地混在一起，剑崎伸手摸了一把然后嫌弃地随手擦掉。他看了一眼自己撕坏的裤子和腿上红色的指印，从一开始他就想说地面凹凸不平的硌得他好难受，剑崎用哀怨的眼神盯着始，几乎要从身后实体化出一个涨红了脸的蒜头骑士。

始难得生出了一种挫败感，对剑崎专有的。他好整以暇的把剑崎从地上拎起来，剑崎不知是没站稳还是故意的往卡利斯脚上踩了两下，始捏着他腰间的皮肤说不要动，结果剑崎反抗得更厉害了。始躲开他乱动的手臂，没搞懂剑崎这些突如其来「叛逆」的行为，在他看来，刚才的剑崎明明就很听话。

机车的轰鸣声从远一点的地方传过来，剑崎拉住始的手臂要他快点走，始看了他一眼，确定来的人应该是那位比剑崎年长的前辈骑士，出于对剑崎的关照自然少不了会纠缠一番，于是顺着他的意思离开了。

之后赶到现场的橘：OMO？？？


End file.
